Soulmate
by Shiraneko-chan
Summary: Demi kedua kerajaan, kedua anak manusia ini diharuskan untuk menikah. Mampukah mereka menemukan kebahagiaan dalam pernikahan paksa ini?/my first Story, please RnR, minna!/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **'SOULMATE'**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warnings : Typo, a bit OOC, campuran budaya jepang dengan barat, dll.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!!!**

Chapter 1 : the marriage

 _Once upon a time..._

Pagi menjelang, semua kelihatan normal. Hanya bedanya, pagi hari ini semua orang lebih sibuk dari biasanya.

 _In a very big palace..._

Kesibukan itu berpusat di sebuah kerajaan. Di istana, para pelayan hilir mudik diseluruh koridor dan lorong. Memastikan tidak ada debu atau kotoran setitikpun disetiap furnitur. Memasang berbagai hiasan dari pita warna-warni, korden-korden berwarna hijau-kuning khas Konoha, juga lampu-lampu. Khususnya pada _main hall_ dan _ball room_. Bahkan, sebuah _chandalier_ yang super besar dan elegan digantung di tengah langit-langit ruangan tersebut.

Koki-koki istana tak kalah sibuk. Mereka semua bekerja terus-menerus untuk membuat 50 jenis kue kering, basah, juga puding. Berbagai makanan pembuka, _main dishes,_ makanan penutup, serta minuman, dan akhirnya, sebuah kue pengantin lima tingkat berbentuk lingkaran yang sudah di hias sedemikian rupa dengan krim ungu, kuning, merah muda, dan hijau.

Beberapa meja panjang ditata di ruang pesta oleh para pelayan. Meja itu dilapisi dengan taplak meja berwarna putih dengan pita merah. Di atasnya mulai disusun makanan-makanan serta minuman dari dapur istana.

Keadaan di luar juga sama. Para rakyat membersihkan rumah, menjahit atau membeli pakaian terbaik di toko-toko, Menutup toko mereka lebih awal atau bekerja kilat. Semua ini karena mereka semua akan menghadiri salah satu pesta terpenting bagi kerajaan itu di istana.

 _There was a princess..._

Sementara itu, di salah satu kamar kerajaan, seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ sedang berdiri di depan cermin panjang. Tangannya direntangkan ke samping, sementara para pelayan pribadinya – yang ia bawa jauh-jauh dari Suna – serta ibunya memasangkan kimono berwarna putih gading dengan emblem kipas merah putih di bagian punggung ke tubuh rampingnya. Sebuah obi berwarna merah diikatkan di pinggang. Kimono itu sangat elegan dan tebal, namun sangat ringan.

Setelah pakaiannya nampak sempurna, Helaian _soft pink_ miliknya lalu disisir sang Ibu. Ia menggulungnya dan mengambil sebuah _kanzashi_ emas berpola burung _phoenix._

"Tinggalkan kami." Satu perintah darinya segera di patuhi para pelayan. Sekarang hanya berdua dengan si anak, ia menumpahkan segala hal yang ingin ia katakan. Sambil menusukan _kanzashi_ emas itu ke rambut putrinya, ia membuka pembicaraan.

"Maafkan ibu, ya. Ibu tau kamu masih belum menerima pernikahan ini sepenuhnya. Namun tetap saja, ini adalah pernikahan putriku satu-satunya. Ibu tidak tahan untuk tidak merasa senang saat ini." setelah berhasil, ia mengambil sebuah jepit bulu merak dari kotak perhiasan di dekatnya dan menjepit rambut di bagian kanan.

"Tapi, ingatlah pesan ibu, banyak pernikahan seperti ini terjadi sebelumnya, dan rata-rata pada akhirnya berhubungan harmonis. Jadi, ibu harap kamu jangan terlalu merasa tertekan karena ini. Hadapi saja. Lagipula, Sasuke adalah orang baik-baik. Kalian pasti cepat akrab." Ia berkata seraya berpindah ke depan menghadapnya, mengaplikasikan bedak dan perwarna bibir ke wajah anaknya itu.

Setelah ia kembali ke kursinya tadi, ia meletakkan ke dua tangannya di bahu anaknya. Menatap refleksi mereka berdua di cermin. Memberi seulas senyum tulus pada ibunya, ia meletakkan tangan kirinya ke atas tangan ibunya. " Aku mengerti, bu. Kau tidak salah dalam hal ini. aku mengerti apa yang akan kulakukan ini dan aku sudah menerimanya. Jadi kumohon jangan khawatirkan aku, bu."

Dengan itu merekapun menikmati ketenangan yang tercipta diantara mereka.

 _And there was also a prince..._

Sementara itu, di salah satu ruangan lain di istana seorang pemuda sedang duduk di atas tatami. Kulitnya putih tapi tidak pucat, berambut hitam legam dengan model buntut ayam, matanya yang tajam bagai elang sedang menatap keluar jendela. Entah sedang membayangkan apa.

Ia mengenakan _hakama_ dan _keikogi_ berwarna putih gading dengan emblem kipas merah putih di punggung. Lambang khas Uchiha. Ya, itulah namanya.

Ia adalah seorang pangeran dari kerajaan Konoha yang akan dijodohkan denganputri dari Suna. Awalnya, tentu saja ia menolak. Siapa sih, yang ingin dijodohkan dengan orang yang bahkan baru kau ketahui namanya seminggu yang lalu? Tapi sayangnya, ia tidak punya pilihan. Ini adalah permintaan khusus dari ibunya.

Gadis yang akan resmi menjadi istrinya beberapa jam lagi itu merupakan anak kedua keluarga Akasuna. Ibu serta ayahnya merupakan sahabat baik pasangan Akasuna sejak dulu. Ditambah - entah ini berpengaruh atau tidak - kakak laki-lakinya juga memiliki hubungan persahabatan dengan Akasuna Sasori, kakak gadis bernama 'Sakura' ini.

ketika mendengar bahwa kerajaan ini sedang dalam krisis sangat-terlalu parah, maka akan sangat sulit untuk menolong mereka dengan alasan bisa-bisa negeri mereka yang nantinya malah hancur – walaupun untuk alasan pribadi mereka ingin membantu.

Mereka akhirnya menemukan cara untuk membantu sama lain tanpa harus saling merasa rugi, alias menemukan cara paling aman dalam membantu sama lain. Yaitu, melewati perjodohan.

Kenapa bukan kakaknya? Karena kakak menyebalkannya itu sudah menikah beberapa bulan sebelum kejadian ini. jadi, harapan jatuh pada anak paling bungsu di kerajaan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia sendiri?

Betapa inginnya ia berlari keluar dari 'rumah megah' ini sekarang juga. Namun, permintaan ibunya mmbuatnya tak berkutik. Ibunya adalah wanita yang paling ia sayangi. Itulah salah satu alasan ia selalu berkata "apapun perintah ibu akan kulakukan" sejak ia masih balita. Dan... akhirnya, dengan banyak bujukan, rayuan, dan berbagai macam janji lainnya ia setuju. Entah bagaimana dengan nasibnya kelak. Terikat secara paksa seperti ini.

"Sasuke, cepat kesini. Ibu ingin memakaikan ini dulu padamu."

Melihat apa yang dibawa ibunya, ia hanya bisa menghela nafas, pasrah sajalah.

 _They were going to get married..._

Tak terasa berjam-jam pun berlalu, akhirnya puncak acara tiba. Para tamu undangan, rakyat dari kedua belah kerajaan, keluarga besar juga sanak saudara mulai berdatangan. Beberapa menempati kursi-kursi kosong yang tersedia atau jalan-jalan dan menyapa orang lain yang dikenal. Segera saja _ball room_ pun mulai terisi. Yang kurang hanyalah kedua pengantin. Baik si mempelai pria atau wanita masih belum terlihat. Sementara para tamu kebanyakan sudah duduk di kursi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, si Pangeran memutuskan untuk keluar. Bersiap di tempat khususnya, ia menanti si gadis yang akan menjadi istrinya pada malam hari ini. dan ketika musik mulai berjalan, pintu besar di ujung sana terbuka, menampilkan si mempelai wanita yang sedikit menunduk dalam kimono putih gadingnya bersama sang Ayah.

 _They're trying to find their own happiness..._

Ketika ia mendongak, mata kedua orang itu bertemu.

Onyx dan Emerald.

Dan untuk sesaat, rasanya seperti ada kilatan listrik di antara keduanya. Sasuke memberikan sebuah seringaian tipis. Sementara Sakura, melebarkan senyumannya menjadi lebih menantang dan tidak kaku. Karena sepertinya, untuk sesaat, ketika mata keduanya bertemu dan mata mereka masih bertemu, seakan mereka dapat saling membaca pikiran masing-masing. Dan pikiran mereka sama,

'sepertinya... pernikahan ini... akan jadi lebih menarik.' .

 _Will they find it in each other company? will they live their life happily ever after?_

 _who know?_

TBC...

A/n :

Hai-hai! Minna-san! Bagi kalian semua yang mau menyisihkan waktu untuk membaca ini saya mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya.(bungkuk-bungkuk).

Ini adalah karya saya yang pertama yang beneran jadi. Soalnya dari dulu pingin bikin tapi gak pernah selesai. Selalu stuck dan akhirnya lupa deh.(tepuk dahi)

Disini, saya mencampur aduk budaya barat dengan timur. Pakaian doang yang Jepang. Tapi saya menggunakan gaya pernikahan orang barat disini. Kalo aneh, sekali lagi maafkan saya!(membungkuk 170 derajat)

But, tentu saja. Saya masih butuh dukungan, saran, serta kritikan dari para readers. Saya mohon biar jangan terlalu pedes ya, komennya. Maklumlah, saya kan masih baru(garuk-garuk kepala sambil nyengir gak jelas). Okay. Akhir kata, please RnR, minna!!!


	2. First Night

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **'SOULMATE'**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warnings : Typo, a bit OOC, campuran budaya jepang dengan barat, dll.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!!!**

 **.**

 **.**

Pernikahan itu berjalan dengan mulus tanpa hambatan. Para tamu undangan yang hadir semuanya senang dan puas. Makanan yang telah disiapkan para koki istana sangat lezat.

Kini, ketika jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.00 pagi, para tamu dan rakyat sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing. Mereka yang datang dari luar kerajaan diberi sebuah kamar untuk menginap. Begitu juga para sanak saudara dan keluarga dari kedua pengantin. Dan, omong-omong soal pengantin...

Dua orang berbeda gender yang menjadi pusat pada acara ini sedang berjalan menuju ke kamar mereka. Yang gadis berjalan di depan. Jelas sekali dari gerakannya, Sakura ingin menjauhi pria yang sekarang telah resmi menjadi suaminya. Sementara si Pria, Sasuke, berjalan lebih santai dengan menjaga jarak tetap 2 meter diantara mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian, lorong yang sedang mereka lewati bercabang menjadi 2 arah. Yang satu lurus dan yang satu lagi ke kiri. Bingung sendiri, akhirnya Sakura berhenti di tempat. Ia tidak tahu jalan mana yang mengarah ke kamar mereka. Pelan-pelan, ia berbalik, mencoba menanyakan hal ini pada 'suaminya'.

"Ano, Sasuke. Ini, ah...emmm...lewat mana ya?" Ck. Sakura tidak suka dengan nada bicaranya yang terdengar ragu seperti itu. Padahal tadi ia sudah siap mental jika bicara pada Sasuke. namun, ini bukan salahnya juga. Siapa yang tidak gugup ketika ditatap tanpa berkedip dari tadi olehnya?

Namun, rasa gugup itu hilang ketika Sasuke mengalihkan arah pandangannya ke arah kiri.

"Hn. Lewat sini." Ia mengatakannya dengan datar. Lalu kemudian memimpin jalan. Sekarang posisi mereka terbalik. Sasuke memimpin dan Sakura mengikuti.

Suasananya benar-benar canggung walau tak secanggung tadi, sampai akhirnya mereka sampai ketempat tujuan. Sebuah kamar di ujung lorong dengan pintu putih berukiran lambang konoha terpampang didepan mata. Sejenak mereka berdua berdiri saja di depan pintu.

"Bukalah/Ku buka, ya."

Mereka berdua mengatakannya secara bersamaan. Entah kenapa, Sakura merasa malu dan ia bisa merasakan Sasuke tersenyum tipis sekali di belakangnya. Kemudian, pelan-pelan ia membuka pintu...

...Dan apa yang diharapkan melayang sudah. Didalam kamar, terdapat dua buah lemari kayu mahogani, Sebuah meja panjang dikelilingi sofa-sofa empuk di sekelilingnya, dan _sebuah_ ranjang king size di dinding di sudut ruangan.

Diulangi, sebuah. Ranjang.

Wajah Sakura memerah.

Sakura tahu kalau mereka sudah resmi menikah jadi tak ada masalah jika tidur berdua di ranjang yang sama. Tapi, tetap saja, mereka bahkan bukan teman. Dengan kata lain, mereka masih asing pada satu sama lain. Tidur dengan orang asing di dekatmu akan terasa sangat aneh. Harapannya adalah setidaknya mereka diberikan sebuah ranjang lain.

Masih di depan kamar, Ia melihat ke sampingnya, ke arah Sasuke. Tapi pemuda itu sudah masuk duluan. Ia mengambil beberapa pakaian dari lemari di sebelah kanan tempat tidur, lalu membawanya ke sebuah ruangan-yang baru disadari Sakura-kamar mandi.

Memutuskan bahwa hal ini bisa di bahas nanti, Sakura pun memasuki kamar. Menutup pintu di belakangnya, ia kemudian berjalan ke arah ranjang. Ia duduk di sisi kiri kasur dan menumpukan sikunya di atas lutut dan menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menutupi wajah.

Ia mengerang kecil. Frustasi.

Arrgh! Kenapa nasibku seperti ini?!'

Ia menghela nafas.

'pertama, pernikahanku adalah perjodohan dengan orang yang tak ku kenal. Walaupun aku sudah bilang pada ibu bahwa aku menerima pernikahan ini, kan tetap saja. Bukan berarti setelah menikah kami bisa begitu saja tidur seranjang.'

' _Ha! Kalau begitu suruh Sasuke tidur di Sofa. Akuilah, sebenarnya ada sisi dirimu yang menyukai pernikahan ini. Dan lagi, setidaknya Sasuke itu sangat tampan lho. Kita sangat beruntung dijodohkan dengannya.'_ Inner Sakura tiba-tiba muncul dan menjawab pikiran Sakura.

'Hei! Inner, astaga! Setelah sekian lama kau muncul lagi. Dan apa-apaan itu! Itu kan pikiranmu sendiri yang mengatakan es batu itu tampan. Setelah sekian lama menghilang, ketika muncul itu hal pertama yang kau katakan?' Balas Sakura yang sekarang berbaring terlentang. Dan tentu saja ia masih berbicara di dalam kepalanya. Jika Sasuke mendengarnya berbicara sendiri, bisa-bisa belum apa-apa ia sudah dicap sebagai istri aneh.

 _'Hah! Kau lupa, ya? Aku adalah kau. Jadi apa yang kau pikirkan, aku hanya memperjelas. Dan tadi aku memperjelas fakta bahwa kau menganggap Sasuke itu tampan. Soal munculnya aku, aku mencari waktu yang paling tepat untuk muncul tentu saja dan tadi adalah waktu yang tepat itu.'_

Nah. Sekarang merahlah wajah Sakura. Oke, ia memang pernah melihat Sasuke sebelumnya, sebelum semua ini terjadi. Waktu itu, ia masih remaja yang mengalami masa pubertas. Banyak gadis remaja lainnya juga tergila-gila pada ke _cool_ -annya dan ketampanannya. Ia termasuk salah satunya namun tak pernah mengetahui nama atau berbicara pada Sasuke waktu itu karena ia sedang belajar ilmu pengobatan. Ya, dan ia setuju dengan perkataan para remaja putri _fans_ Sasuke. Maka secara otomatis ia menganggap Sasuke itu tampan. Kalau sekarang sih-"HE!"

Kereta pikirannya tentang "Sasuke" berhenti mendadak ketika kasur yang ia tiduri bebannya bertambah. Terkejut, ia langsung berubah posisi menjadi setengah berbaring dengan menggunakan siku sebagai tumpuan. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang sedang bersiap tidur di sebelahnya. Pakaian Sasuke sudah ia ganti menjadi _Keikogi_ dan _hakama_ berwarna biru muda dan lebih sederhana tanpa melepas kesan mewah.

"He-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekik Sakura kecil.

"Bukannya sudah jelas, aku mau tidur." jawab Sasuke sedatar-datarnya. "Tapi-tapi.."

"Aku tidak akan tidur berdekatan denganmu. Sofa terlalu kecil dan aku sudah lelah. Jadi diam dan tidur saja."

Sambil mengatakan itu, Sasuke mengubah arah tidurnya membelakangi Sakura. Sementara Sakura menatap punggung itu terus-menerus, ingin mengatakan masalah tadi ke Sasuke. Namun pada akhirnya, masih dengan ragu-ragu, ia kembali membaringkan dirinya di sisi paling pinggir dari ranjang. Menciptakan jarak di antara keduanya. Menurutnya tak apalah, lagipula mereka sama-sama lelah jadi masalah ini bisa dibahas lain kali.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, karena mental serta fisiknya sangat lelah, ia segera ditarik menuju ke alam bawah sadar. Tertidur dengan sangat lelap.

TBC...

A/n :

Hai lagi, Minna!! Nah, ini dia chapter 2 nya. Fic ini dipersembahkan buat yang udah baik-baik mereview, memfollow, dan memfavoritlan fic saya. Arigatou, you all!

Dan, seperti biasa please, RnR minna!!


End file.
